yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Reaching the prohibited Mexican section/Meeting Guicho/The story begins
Here is how the tour begins in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Soon enough, they continued down the section where Mary Beth begins her tour. Mary Beth: Now, today is November 2nd. Does anyone here know why that date is important? Sasha: Taco Tuesday?! Mary Beth: No. Jane: "Gorge yourself on Halloween candy" day? This caused Joao to jaw dropped, he was gnawing on the candies in his mouth. Mary Beth: Nope. Today is The Day of the Dead. Luka Ramirez: So wait is it like a national for zombies? As he walked like a zombie with arms out forward which caused the other students to laugh at. Just then, an old security guard name Guicho came out of no where as he scared the students. Guicho: You can't go this way! You will get us both in trouble. Ancient rules of the... (as Mary Beth persuade him with her charm) museum administration. Well, I suppose I could turn a blind eye, my... Dear. However, Sasha stops for a bit to check on Guicho, but he scared her off as he chuckles evilly. At last, they finally arrived at the Mexico Exhibit of the museum. Mary Beth: Behold, Children, the glorious beauty of Mexico! As she announced the exhibit their is almost every artifacts decorations that are related to the Mexican Culture. Jane: This place is loco. Sanjay: So many skulls! Luka Ramirez: At least that part isn't lame. Sasha: (noticing the big book) Woah! What is this book? Mary Beth: That is the Book of Life. All the world is made of stories... and all of those stories are right here. As on cue, there's an animated version of Mexican Soldier taking part in the battle. Mary Beth: This book holds many truths. Some are actually true. Sasha: "The battle of Cinco de Mayo"? Luka Ramirez: Mayo! I love Mayo. Mary Beth: And some, not so much. As on cue, there's an animated version of what supposed to be a Chupacabra as it used it's whole mouth as it strips the goat to just about the skeletal structure of this poor creature. Joao: El chupacabras, the legendary goat sucker? Luka Ramirez: I have to get one. Mary Beth: Now, although you may doubt some of these stories... there is one thing that we know for certain. Mexico is the center of the universe. And long ago, in the center of Mexico... was the quaint little town of San Angel. As on cue, there's an animated version of the town San Angel where people are doing there usual things and there's a young boy standing right in front of the fountain selling churros. Boy: Churros! Churros! (as a bird poops on them) Frosted churros! Mary Beth: Now, naturally, since San Angel was the center of the universe... directly below it lay... the Land of the Remembered. A festive and magical place for those who live on in the memories of their loved ones. And below that... lies the Land of the Forgotten. The sad and lonely destination for those poor souls... who are no longer remembered. But before I can properly begin our story... you need to meet the two magical rulers of these realms. As she said it, there are these two Mexican gods of these lands. One is La Muerte, who's the ruler of the Land of the Remembered. And the other is Xibalba, and he rules the Land of the Forgotten. Sasha: Who is that? Mary Beth: That is La Muerte. She is made out of sweet sugar candy. Luka Ramirez: She's so pretty. Mary Beth: She is, isn't she? She loves all mankind and believes that their hearts are pure and true. And that is Xibalba. That charming rascal thinks mankind is not so pure, just like him. Sasha: He looks spooky. Mary Beth: Yes, he's made out of tar and everything icky in the whole world. Luka Ramirez: He's so... pretty. Jane: What about the weirdo with the beard-o? Mary Beth: (showing the Candlemaker) That is the Candle Maker. He keeps everything in balance. He's made out of wax and has a beard full of clouds. Luka Ramirez: Clouds? Mary Beth: All right. Let me show you something else. All of these wooden figures here... they represent real people in our story, just like you and me. (as the children were amazed) And so, our tale begins on the day the people of Mexico call... The Day of the Dead. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225